la canción de la tragedia
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: la muerte nos rodea y la canción suena, cantándole a corazones dolorosos en lluvias de sangre.


_DISCLAIMER APPLIED__  
_**_

* * *

_**

**la canción de la tragedia**  
CANCIÓN AFRICANA  
byKao

-

_Cuando una mujer de cierta tribu de África sabe que está embarazada, se interna en la selva con otras mujeres y juntas rezan y meditan hasta que aparece la canción del niño._

_-  
_

Nací en un lugar que no llego a recordar. Hoy, mientras hago memoria, aparecen nubladas las imágenes de mis padres. Pero estoy seguro que, a pesar de haber pasado hambre, a pesar de haber pasado frío, a pesar de ser diferenciado del resto, yo era feliz.

Mis padres estaban felizmente casados, recuerdo sus risas, y sus voces. La de mi madre era increíblemente dulce. Todo a su alrededor era dulce, su piel, su cabello. Desgraciadamente, mi madre sufría de una enfermedad que, en aquel momento, no había cura. Sufrió, lloró, peleó y finalmente sonrió. Mi padre, solo la podía ver, escuchar y sostener. Podía sentir su sufrimiento a través de las paredes, su llanto en el silencio, su corazón se desgarraba con cada suspiro de dolor de mi madre.

Fue en un día de lluvia cuando ella partió.

Mi padre, acabado, se mantuvo a su lado por más de una semana. Prohibió mi entrada, en caso de que me enfermera. Pero él seguía allí, encerrado en el cuarto, con mi madre. Al poco tiempo, mi temor se volvió realidad.

Él se enfermo, creo que era eso lo que esperaba. La amaba tanto que se le era imposible vivir sin ella. En ese momento no lo entendí, tenías un hijo, ¡algo por lo cual vivir! pero hoy si.

Habían pasado días desde que ellos dejaron este mundo y se reunieron con buda. No recuerdo cuantos días pasaron, cuando unos hombres entraron tirando la puerta abajo. Escuché gritos de mujeres, y una exclamación de horror, cuando aquellos hombres entraron a la habitación de mis padres. Entonces fui llevado hasta un grupo de personas, la mayoría mujeres, pero de mirada triste y con marcas de lágrimas en sus rostros.

Tres jovencitas, se acercaron a mi, cuando un hombre de estatura formidable y de enormes músculos, me tiro brutalmente al piso. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí por primera vez mi sangre. Después sentí como las manos de una las jóvenes se cerraban a mí alrededor. Había una discusión, entre un hombre y una mujer, escuché un ruido sordo y un cuerpo cayendo al piso. Entre el abrazo de la mujer que me tenía, vi como una de las jóvenes que se habían acercado en mi ayuda, estaba en el piso con un hilo de sangre en su boca. Nunca me voy a olvidar, que ese día, alguien me protegió.

-

_Las mujeres entonan la canción y la cantan en voz alta. Luego retornan a la tribu y se la enseñan a los demás._

_-  
_

Kasumi, Akane y Sakura, eran los nombres de las tres jovencillas. Nunca me voy a olvidar sus nombres. Ellas me enseñaron mucho, me protegían, me cuidaban, eran como mis hermanas, mi familia. Pero no todo era color de rosa... al minuto fue todo rojo. Eso marcó mi vida.

Era de noche, y caminábamos por un bosque. Era peligroso durante esa época, la guerras, las muertes, las peleas, los shinsengumi estaban cerca. Muy cerca.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vi sangre en el suelo. Unos quince asaltantes atacaban a los cinco hombres que nos llevaban. La pelea era dispareja. Aunque no solo mataban a los hombres sino que a las mujeres también. Había una espada cerca. La tome en mis manos. No iba a dejar que lastimaran a Sakusa, Kasumi o Akane. Primero muerto.

Un hombre se rió al ver que tomaba posición de ataque. Las manos de Kasumi se cerraron en mí. Escuchaba las voces de Akane, implorando por mi vida. Pero fue cortada al medio. Kasumi intentaba no hacerme mirar, pero era imposible, Sakura se adelanto implorando también por mi vida, pero fue callada por la espada ensangrentada. 'las espadas son malditas'

Yo ya no quería ver más, ¡que alguien los ayudara por favor! Kasumi se separó de mí. Un hombre la tomaba por el cabello y le clavaba la espada en la garganta. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Vive Kenshin..." fue lo último que pudo a decir. Silencio. Ya no se escuchaba nada.

Yo veía horrorizado la situación. Todos estaban muertos. Akane... muerta. Sakura... muerta. Kasumi... muerta. Mis padres muertos 'Estoy maldito' pensé en ese momento y durante largos años.

Aquella espada ensangrentada se acercaba a mí, para darme fin, para matarme sin miramientos de la misma manera que lo había hecho con los demás, como Kasumi, como Akane, como Sakura.

Escuché gritos nuevamente, pero no de mujeres sino de hombres. A lo lejos vi a un hombre acercarse y sin notar sus movimientos, varios hombres caían a su alrededor, muertos. Llegó hasta donde nosotros dos estábamos. El de la espada ensangrentada se lanzó a él, pero al instante cayó al piso, partido en dos. Con un movimiento de profesional, vi como aquel hombre robusto, alto y de largos cabellos negros, blandía la espada para eliminar los rastros de sangre en el y volver a envainarla. Me miro a los ojos, me habló y se fue. Me volvieron a proteger.

Yo me quede allí, sentado en la hierba mirando los cuerpos sin vida de las únicas personas que me había protegido. Mi mente estaba clara, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

No sabía que hora del día era, pero estaba el sol. Escuché unos pasos atrás mío pero no me di vuelta, sino que seguí mirando mi trabajo. Alguien se detuvo detrás de mí.

"¿no cavaste tumba solo para tus padres, sino también para los asaltantes?"

"ellos no eran mis padres. Mis padres murieron de cólera. Eran esclavos, pero hasta los bandidos una vez muertos son solo cuerpos"

"¿y esas tres piedras?"

"Kasumi-dono, Akane-dono, Sakura-dono. Ellas me cuidaron cuando me tomaron como esclavo. Cuando aparecieron aquellos asaltantes intente protegerlas a costa de mi vida al ser el único hombre con vida, pero ellas me protegieron, una vez más... por última vez..."

El hombre no me contesto. Miraba a su alrededor. Estaba llena de tumbas.

"Busque flores para sus tumbas, pero solo encontré estas piedras"

"Nadie puede visitar a buda, sin haber probado antes un buen sake" dijo el hombre mientras vaciaba la botella de sake que tenía en la mano, en las tres rocas

"gracias"

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Shinta"

"Shinta es un nombre muy débil para un espadachín, de ahora en más te llamaras Kenshin."

"Kenshin..." literamente significaba corazón de espada. 'espada' ¿acaso mi vida rondaría sobre una espada?

"Te enseñaré el Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu"

-

_Cuando nace el niño, la comunidad se junta y le cantan su canción._

_-  
_

Años más tarde la guerra seguida y yo ya era lo suficientemente hábil con la espada. Lo suficiente para salvar vidas. Intente explicárselo a mi maestro pero él no dio su permiso.

"¿¡Por qué? Hay vidas en juego, el hitten mitsurugi es para salvar la vida"

"¿es que no entiendes? Cuando vayas tendrás que tomar un lugar. Una posición. Con el hitten mitsurugi ganaras, no hay otra forma"

"pero estaré salvando vidas. El Hitten Mitsurugi..."

"La espada es un arma, el hitten Mitsurugi es una técnica diseñada para tiempos de guerras, para matar. Para defender a las vidas que tu quieres salvar deberás matar"

Una espada ensangrentada. Mi espada ensangrentada. Tenía que matar. No aguante una semana más y me fui de la montaña, dejando a mi maestro.

Me reclutaron enseguida cuando vieron que mi talento con la espada sobresalía del resto, y enseguida tuve una entrevista con Kogoro Katsura, el líder de los ishin ishi, partidarios de la restauración Meiji. él fue claro.

"¿puedes usar tu espada para matar?"

Silencio.

"Solo si es para salvar el Japón y proteger al más débil. Si es así, si mi espada puede matar" - contesté

"será por el bien del Japón"

-

_Luego, cuando el niño comienza su educación, el pueblo se junta y le canta su canción._

_-  
_

Durante un año, maté a todos los que el señor Katsura me aseguraba que era por el bienestar del Japón. Olía a sangre, mis manos tenían sangre. Pero era por una nueva era, era por un nuevo Japón, una era de paz y amor, una era donde el débil no debía perecer. Por eso, lo haría.

Ciruelas. Ahora olía a ciruelas blancas. Una joven me había visto trabajar. No podía matarla. No quería. Sus ojos inexpresivos, su aura misteriosa, su belleza enigmática, me encerraban. Me cegaban.

Terminamos casados, viviendo en una pequeña casa de Otsu, cosechando y viviendo felices ¿así hubiese sido sino hubiese aceptado esa espada, sino hubiese practicado una técnica para matar?

Fue en una noche de invierno, cuando ella me contó la verdad. Ella había venido a Tokyo, para vengarse del asesino de su prometido. Había formado parte de un grupo para asesinarme... yo le había arrebatado la felicidad. Yo había eliminado su futura felicidad. Gracias a mi ella había llorado... sufrido. Pero ya no más. Esta vez yo la protegería.

-

_Cuando se inicia como adulto la gente se junta nuevamente y canta._

_-  
_

Al día siguiente a su declaración ella no estaba. Había recibido una carta de su secuestro.

"Voy a proteger la felicidad de Tomoe, ayer juré hacerlo. Donde este o quien sea no importa. Voy a matar a todos los que levanten una mano para impedirlo"

Lamentablemente, ella me protegió, como siempre. Ella se lanzó y se interpuso en el medio. Mi espada ensangrentada la mato. Vi su sonrisa, por primera vez cuando ella se desangraba en mis brazos.

Volví deprimido, maldiciendo la vida que había elegido. Pero no podía hacer nada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Pero no podía renunciar. Debía seguir. Tomoe lo hubiese querido así. Tomé mi espada una vez más, es la última etapa. Después de esto, buscaría una forma de proteger a los que me rodean, con mi espada, y buscare una forma de redimirme por el crimen de robar la felicidad de tantas otras personas

-

_En esta tribu de África hay otra ocasión en el cual los pobladores cantan la canción. Si en algún momento durante su vida la persona comete un crimen o un acto social aberrante, se lo lleva al centro del poblado y la gente de la comunidad forma un círculo a su alrededor. Entonces le cantan su canción._

_-  
_

Finalmente, cuando la nueva era fue alcanzada y la guerra terminada. Desaparecí de todo posible contacto y vagué por años. Pero en una noche de Tokyo, me paso algo extraño.

Había una jovencita, de cabellos largos, y de ojos azules brillantes y vivaces, tenía una sonrisa contagiosa y alma de guerrera. Era decidida, alegre, simpática, generosa, amigable y de un corazón enorme. Ella me aceptó en su dojo, a pesar de que tenía un pasado horroroso. Ella conocía mi nombre, pero no le importo, no le importo que yo fuera el famoso Hitokiri Battousai, ella solo invito al vagabundo a Kenshin Himura. Fui aceptado. Aquel júbilo no lo olvidare jamás.

Al dojo se unieron más personas. Sanosuke Sagara, un ex luchador enemistado con el gobierno Meiji, Yahiko Miyokin, un niño que había tenido la mala suerte de sufrir una infancia dura. La doctora Megumi Takani, que por un giro inesperado en su niñez tuvo que ir contra su moral.

Todos estaban unidos por las desgracias, lo que hacia al grupo más especial. Aunque lo que lo hacía especial era ella, esa mujer, esa mujer que se había hecho un hueco en mi mente y en mi corazón, ella irradiaba alegría, ella era el grupo. Y sin darse cuenta, sintió que era su deber protegerla. Porque de alguna forma ella lo había hecho cuando lo aceptó.

-

_Cuando llega el momento de amar, la persona escucha su canción_

_-  
_

La sombra de su pasado nunca lo dejo en paz. Primero fue jin-eh, amenazando la vida de mi jovencita alegre y guerrera. Ella me protegió. Después fue Raijuuta, parecía que seguiría atormentándome. La pelea con los onniwabanshu, fue alargada para meses después, una vez que Aoshi, pudiese sobrellevar la muerte de sus compañeros.

Finalmente ocurrió el hecho que marcaría como el día más doloroso. Con la aparición de Saitou y de Battousai, me di cuenta del peligro que le causaba a mi protegida. Además Japón volvía a estar en amenaza, Shishio había aparecido llevando de nuevo a Kyoto, a aquella ciudad que me traía miles de recuerdos.

Aquel 14 de mayo, nos despedimos junto al río con la luz de las luciérnagas. Me hubiese gustado haberte dicho tantas cosas, pero me era imposible. Ya no te volvería a ver.

Partí a Kyoto, y me conocí a Misao, una joven alegre en busca de Aoshi. También volvía a ver a mi maestro, después de años de tragedias. Ese día te volví a ver. Lo deseaba tanto, pero me preocupada también tu estancia, ¿y si los hombres de Shishio te atacaban? No podría soportarlo. A veces eres tan terca... contigo vinieron Yahiko y Sanosuke, mis amigos...

-

_Tus amigos conocen tu canción y te la cantan cuando la olvidas_

_-  
_

La pelea con Shishio fue dura, una de las más duras que tuve. Sin embargo, solo logre sobrevivir gracias a ti. Tu simple recuerdo me hizo entrar en razón. Te debo proteger, todavía no había terminado mi misión.

Finalmente, volvimos juntos a Tokyo, como te lo había prometido. Pero mi tiempo de paz no empezaba. Meses después apareció un nuevo enemigo. Enishi Yukishiro, el hermano de Tomoe. Tuve que contarles la historia. Tuve que contártela. Ahora sabes todo de mí. Sabes mis más oscuros secretos, sabes que estuve casado, sabes que mate a mi mujer con mi espada, sabes que estoy maldito. Ahora lo sabes.

-

_Aquellos que te aman no pueden ser engañados por los errores que cometes o las oscuras imágenes que muestran los demás._

_-  
_

Y aun así me aceptaste.

Me pediste pasar tu vida conmigo. Querías que estuviera contigo, siempre y para siempre.

-

_Ellos recuerdan tu belleza cuando te sientes feo; tu totalidad cuando estás quebrado; tu inocencia cuando te sientes culpable y tu proposito cuando estás confundido._

_-  
_

Mi corazón se detuvo, estas pidiendo lo que siempre había soñado. Quería amarte, quería hacerte feliz como te lo merecías, quería hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. Yo sabía que estando contigo puedo lograr todo.

-

_La tribu reconoce que la corrección para las conductas antisociales no es el castigo; es el amor y el recuerdo de su verdadera identidad. Cuando reconocemos nuestra propia canción ya no tenemos deseos ni necesidad de hacer nada que pudiera dañar a otros._

_-  
_

Pero nada fue tan fácil. Debería haberlo prevenido. Nunca nada me fue fácil para mí. Era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto. En mi batalla con Enishi, me di cuenta de cual era su verdadero objetivo, no era matarme a mí, sino que era matarte a ti. Hacerme sufrir, no le importaba arrebatarte la vida, mientras me hiciera el hombre más desdichado del mundo. Y eso lo sabía.

Creo que fue ayer que encontré tu cuerpo ensartado contra la pared, con un corte en forma de X en la mejilla izquierda. Siento un dolor enorme en mi pecho. Ya no quiero vivir si no es contigo ¿Qué sentido tiene? No quiero afrontar la realidad si eso significaba vivir sin ti.

Te necesito, te amo y nunca te lo pude expresar bien. Otra vez fui el culpable de la muerte de la segunda persona que más amaba. Que amo.

Ya no puedo vivir así. Ya no más. Estoy cansado. Solo me quedaré aquí sentado en esta villa de vagabundos. Rakunin...Mi lugar. Acá hay silencio. Déjenme dormir. Esperaré mi muerte.

"Kaoru..."

**x**

**xx**

Viernes 11 de Noviembre del 2005.

Antes de comenzar con mis notas de autora, quiero informarles sobre un nuevo concurso: **FF RK SPANISH AWARDS 2005**, dividido en varias categorías. Estoy nominada para:

**Mejor universo alterno:** la mejor historia en planos presentes o pasados del Kenshin-gumi

**Fanfictioner Revelación:** nuevo escritor que dio la sorpresa del año, (que debe llevar más de días y menos de un año de antigüedad y tener al menos una historia publicada)

**Mejor Fanfictioner del año:** el mejor escritor año 2005

Cuando me enteré de este concurso, gracias a la señorita **Lazara**, salté y grité de alegría. Estuve todo el día con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Parecía idiota, pero una idiota feliz. Siempre quise participar de un concurso así, por eso tal vez me esfuerzo el doble al escribir, intento autosuperarme día a día. Gracias.

Quiero agradecer a la señorita **Cisne Negro**, por votarme, no sabes cuanto te agradezco. Que ya consideres mi trabajo como... ah... no tiene palabras, aunque no llegase a ganar que ya consideren mis historias originales, y que me nominen para mejor escritor del año 2005... estoy sin palabras... pasmada.

Gracias.

Notas de la autora: 'Canción Africana' sé que el titulo no es de lo más atrayente, pero la verdad es que así se llama esta canción y aunque no esta en el orden original, lo deje para que tenga sentido.

Este one-shot, surgió cuando iba camino al colegio, un hombre repartía diarios y leí esta historia. A penas lo leía admito que me imaginé un one-shot, pero no exactamente de Kaoru y Kenshin, sino de Sanosuke y Sayo, pero mi fanatismo por mi pareja favorita me obligaba a escribir sobre ellos.

Espero que les haya gustado, admito que no es una mis mejores escrituras, pero intenté varias veces mejorarlo, pero se me fue imposible. La falta de inspiración me esta matando.

Con respecto a mis otros fics, les dejo un pequeño resumen de mis proyectos:

**-** **"Like we were yesterday"** – _En proceso_ – Último capitulo, 'Paciencia, todo es cuestión de paciencia'. Estoy preparando el capitulo 10, que va a ser un especial para los enamorados. Cualquiera que se fijo en la historia debió haberse dado cuenta de las fechas.

- **"Si te amo te odio, si estudio estoy en el secundario"** – _En proceso_ – Ultimo capitulo: 'Proyectos de aniquilación'. Estoy comenzando el tercer capitulo pero no hay mucha inspiración. Para este capitulo sale la obra sino me equivoco y algunas que otras clases de Kendo.

- "**A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta**" – –_En proceso_– Ultimo capitulo 'Hawaii, café y un hermano'. En esta si que desapareció la inspiración, estoy trabada, espero que vuelva pronto mi musa... Prometo continuarla... ¿cuando? No se.

- "**I hate you love**" **– **_En proceso_ – Ultimo capitulo, 'Bajo besos y promesas' Después de este capitulo tengo una vaga idea de cómo continuar, otra vez la inspiración...

**One-shot**

** 14 de Mayo – **_Terminado_ – Universo alterno – No será la gran cosa, pero a mi me gusta. ¡Por fin algo con final!

** Fuego de amor –** _En proceso_ – Universo alterno – Estoy esforzándome al máximo con este, tengo la idea, se como van a estar distribuidas las escenas, pero me mata la inspiración. Va a ser una historia romántica/triste, obviamente K&K, con la participación de A&M y S&M-

**Canción africana – **_Terminado_ –

**Sin ella nada importa – **_En_ _proceso_ – Ubicado en la saga de Enishi, pero me voy a centrar más en los sentimientos de un momento en especial, ya verán.

Les repito, que últimamente tengo un serio problema con mi inspiración, parece que se quedo dormida en lo más profundo de mi cerebro y no quiere despertarse. Mi teoría es que el colegio me ha quemado el cerebro.

Por fortuna o por desgracia, próximamente empiezan las vacaciones y aunque este ansiosa, también me entristece saber que ya no volveré a la secundaria. Algún día tenía que pasar.

Muy bien, para mas información sobre mi persona por favor leer el último capitulo de '**I hate you love**'

Los reviews los voy a contestar en otro fic o cuando haga las correcciones en este.

Bai bai.

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


End file.
